cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
LK-2SE7 VAL
LK-2SE7 VAL was an Imperial pilot droid who initially served the Galactic Empire, but then went on to serve the Rebel Alliance during the Galactic Civil War, as well as serve as a close companion of Han Solo. She serves as a major supporting character in the main saga of Star Wars. She is played by Claire Foy. Biography LK-2SE7 VAL was built on Vulpter in an Imperial droid manufacturing facility, created as a pilot droid. During the programming process, her mainframe was accidentally created with vast arrays of personality and emotions before being placed into the body of a pilot droid. As such, she formed a bond with a Storm Trooper named Davin Terrick, though a restraining bolt was placed on her to prevent any outbursts or resistance. VAL served with Terrick in fighting several battles against the Rebel Alliance, and while she and Terrick were fighting in the battles of Mimbian, she was wounded, but Terrick got her to safety and took the opportunity to remove her restraining bolt. Terrick healed her with a couple scrap droid parts, including adding additional memory banks to hold far more information, such as maps, records and info on every known ship. While on Mimbian, she, Terrick and their unit of Storm Troopers battled Rebel forces to protect a group of refugees, but were overwhelmed and Terrick was killed while saving VAL. Enraged, VAL attacks the oncoming Rebels lead by Lex Binteri and Gavin Antillis, but the two manage to shut her down. She is spared from dismantling by Antillis, who was heavily impressed by VAL and tried to reprogram her to fight for the rebellion. However, she angrily refused, still bitter over the death of Terrick, whom she states gave her a new meaning of life and has found a sense of freedom. Antillis, however, convinces her that she can not only advance her freedom but give it to other droids, especially the droids who are forced to serve the Empire, and thus, VAL decides to join with Antillis and the rebels. VAL assisted Antillis and Binteri in numerous missions, serving as a close companion and fellow fighter alongside them and their squad of Rebel soldiers. Her personality had fully developed into being very feisty and independent, as well as mischievous and thrill-seeking at this point, and though she possessed a very insubordinate attitude, Antillis refused to have her memory wiped despite requests from his commanders. This was because, not only would it mean having to wipe out her navigational charts, but also because Antillis and his men had grown very attached to the droid, knowing full well that she was still very loyal to them despite her attitude. During a mission to Kullvon, VAL helped Antillis raid an Imperial factory, believing droids were being repaired there, as she still had doubts about the Empire mistreating droids. However, upon discovering that the facility destroys droids instead of repairing them, an angered VAL fended off Storm Troopers and free the droids, leading them in a riot to escape the facility. She also encountered a prisoner named Lando Calrissian, whom she freed and together, they destroyed the facility. VAL parted ways with Lando before leaving with Antillis. VAL assisted Antillis, Binteri and their men in various battles and skirmishes throughout the war, such as in the fierce battle of Mon Calimari, where they capture the stubborn Storm Trooper, Jyn Erso. From there, VAL takes an initial dislike of Erso, and the two would butt heads, but they eventually grow to become close friends. She assists Antillis, Binteri and their Rebel soldiers in fighting vicious and brutal battles on Kiremis, Meihdi, Tilbairai, Edire, Nerilia, Mimbian and Namidian Primis, helping the rebels in fighting and crushing Imperial forces, defenses and assaults. VAL also assists Erso in obtaining data on the Imperial super weapon, the Death Star, and gets her to her dying adoptive father, Galen, an Imperial weapons designer who grew disillusioned with the Empire and informs them of the Death Star's current location over Lissriff. As such, VAL assists the Rebel forces in assaulting Lissriff, the pilot droid holding off Storm Troopers while Erso raids the Imperial base to steal schematics on the Death Star. As such, while the rest of their squad is killed, VAL helps Erso, Antillis and Binteri escape, but in the chaos, VAL is shot out of the ship, but she manages to get Erso, Antillis and Binteri onto a Rebel flagship to escape with the schematics and try to deliver them to Leia Organa. As such, VAL was left floating aimlessly in space, still alive but damaged, but she was eventually found and picked up by Lando in the ''Millennium Falcon'', which he just won in a bet. Lando helped repair her, while she then fixed herself up with spare droid parts. Feeling begrudging loyalty towards Lando, VAL elected to stay at his side and help him as his co-pilot. As such, she flew with him and saw fighting at his side in numerous missions and jobs. Eventually, they ran into Han Solo at an abandoned Republic fort on Vulpter, which had been turned into a criminal hideout for gambling and other questionable activity, where she witnessed droids being forced to fight each other to the death for entertainment. Her passion for droid rights kicked in as she went up to the cage and inspired the droids to refuse to do so and then fought off patrons trying to interfere, and the other droids, inspired, helped defend her from the patrons before she lead them to escape. As such, she proceeded to help Han and Lando in raiding an Imperial train to steal vast sums of credits and energy known as Coaxum. Afterwards, they escaped, with VAL parting with Han on good terms. VAL did a few more jobs with Lando before they both would run into Han once again in the hunt on Ton Kitul, fighting bandits in fierce skirmishes. She then helped rescue Han and Calrissian from pirates on the Crimson Corsair, then she helped Han and Lando in fighting in vicious battles and skirmishes on Pillio, Crait and Trillia against bandits, pirates and Storm Troopers. Afterwards, VAL accompanied Han and Lando to Kessel Sevareen, where they raided a Rebel Alliance base to steal vast sums of weapons and supplies, as well as treasure before fighting off rebel assaults. From there, the group travels to Canti Ilenium, where they engage in fighting a skirmish with bandits in a casino, then VAL helps liberate droids and free the many slaves in forced labor there, leading to a massive uprising. A midst vicious fighting, Imperial forces assault Canti Ilenium, and VAL, Han and Lando engage in fighting in the fierce battle between the Imperials and the criminals. However, a midst the uprising, VAL is shot and critically damaged by Storm Troopers, though Lando and Han manage to get her aboard the Falcon. Escaping in the Falcon, they get caught in the Kessel Maelstrom, and end up being chased by an Imperial Star Destroyer, as well as a Summa Verminoth. Needing the navigational charts to make it through the maelstrom, the desperate Han and Lando are forced to temporally upload VAL's mainframe into the Falcon, and that along with Han's piloting, lead to them escaping the Kessel Maelstrom in record time and distance, while the Star Destroyer is attacked and destroyed by the Verminoth. They all make their way to Kamino, where they find that a new batch of Clone Troopers are in rebellion against the Empire. Feeling bad that VAL, who's goal was freedom, is now tied to the Falcon, Han manages to communicate with VAL's mainframe, offering to remove her from the ship, even though it might mean her death. VAL thinks this over, and though she states that she would rather die free than live as a slave, she also admits she is afraid of dying. After some thinking, VAL elects to be put back into the Falcon and become one with the ship. Han questions whether this will make her a slave, VAL disagrees by stating her belief that the Falcon is a free-spirited ship and that Han and Lando have proven themselves to be companions to her instead of masters, and she also firmly believes that they would use the ship to fight for the freedom of others as well. After being ensured that this is what she wants, Han uploads VAL back into the Falcon, with VAL essentially becoming the Falcon. Now part of the ship, she assists Han in helping the Clone Troopers fight off Imperial forces lead by Boba Fett on Kamino. With VAL now being the mind of the Falcon, she assists Han in numerous missions and jobs as the ship itself. After several years of serving with Han as his ship, as the Falcon, she helps him in destroying the Death Star, and then she helps him in fighting the Empire in the Galactic Civil War. She continues to remain as the mind of the Falcon afterwards, helping Han engage in multiple missions for many years afterwards, and though they are separated, Han eventually reunites with VAL and the Falcon, and together, they fight against the First Order in the War of Resistance until Han's death. After the death of Han, Rey Skywalker takes over ownership of the Falcon as her personal ship, and continues using the craft to fight for freedom, with VAL still acting as the ship's mind. Personality VAL was incredibly feisty, snarky, independent and spunky, as well as very mischievous, joking, eccentric and highly thrill-seeking. She is incredibly tough and stubborn and refuses to submit to authority. She was also very fun-loving and would often tell jokes and tended to express great eccentricities without embarrassment, as well as being very playful. Along with that, she had a very hot temper, and would often be insulting and confrontational towards others. She was very passionate about the rights of droids, becoming enraged easily whenever she saw droids being abused, exploited or needlessly destroyed, becoming very serious in her convictions. However, she only brought this up in the most severe circumstances and knew well not to be too expressive about it at inappropriate times. She also had a dry and sarcastic sense of humor. While she was very spiteful and hot-blooded, she was very caring and loyal, and tended to be very kind-hearted. She always looks out for the well-being of others and does whatever she can for her friends and allies. She also appears to hold feelings for Han and Lando. Even after her mainframe is uploaded into the Millennium Falcon, she still retains her brash and cocky persona, as the Falcon exhibits the snarky behavior when Val becomes the ship's mind. Abilities VAL had very strong piloting and navigational skills, being able to fly any type of space craft and maintains vast amounts of information. Having had several different droid parts added to her, she possesses a number of mechanical abilities, such as hacking terminals and mainframes, slicing into hardware, cut through obstacles and repair vehicles and equipment. She was also shown to be incredibly strong and a very tough fighter, and was quite skilled in using a Blaster. Relationships Han Solo Lando Calrissian Jyn Erso Kenobi Gavin Antillis Lex Binteri Trivia Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Heroes Category:Alien Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Adventurers Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Bully Slayers Category:Brutes Category:Advocates Category:Chaotic Category:Loyal Category:Egotists Category:Heretics Category:Anarchist Category:Normal Skilled Category:Military Characters Category:Enforcers Category:Fighter Category:Jerks Category:Altruistic Category:Gadgeteers Category:Determinators Category:Gunman Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Selfless Category:Magnificent Bastards and Guile Characters Category:Trap Masters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Creators Category:Tomboys Category:Martyr Category:Disciplinarians Category:Trickster Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Hunters Category:Tragic Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Vigilantes Category:Mischievous Category:Neutral Category:Thugs Category:Survivors Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Genius Category:Recurring Category:One Man Army Category:Right Hand Category:Betrayed Category:Outcasts Category:Guardians Category:Lustful Category:Passionate Learners Category:Rogue Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Assassin Category:Empowered Characters Category:Animal Kindness Category:Pessimists Category:Playful and Cheerful Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Healers Category:Rescuers Category:Comedic Characters Category:In Love Characters Category:Scapegoat Category:Symbolic Category:The Heavy Category:Remorseful or Redeemed Category:Virtually Resourceful